tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Quentin Nuncious
Quentin Nuncious is a member of the Order of the Alluvion in Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage and a former Master Wizard of the Mages Guild before he was cast out of the guild for unethical practices. He is emotionally unstable and unbalanced and the rest of the time is incredibly egotistical, however, in spite of this he is a powerful mage and is considered important enough to be the 'right hand' of Vallina Jorire, the cult's leader. History According to Quentin's ramblings he was a Master Wizard of the Mage's Guild, a proud, high rank of the Guild. Apparently, he was tasked with researching new magics to give the Empire an advantage in the Great War and he turned to the Tactics of General Serian, a Daggerfall Convenant General from the Second Era, who resorted to weaponising the dead. This possibly hints that it was him that created the zombie army that guards the cave. His research was so abhorrent that he lost his title, rank and place in the Guild before being banished. Believing that he was right, Quentin was driven insane and eventually found himself joining the Alluvion. Vallina saw past his insane exterior and rose his rank up to be the second in command of the order, due to the fact that he is a powerful mage. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 19: Crusader's rest Quentin makes his debut in this chapter, where he appears before Bologra Blackbeard and mocks his brutish nature and the fact that he only has one hand. Bologra demands to know where Arlas is but Quentin assures her that she is with Vallina but then goes on to say that it is unlikely that the Orsimer will see her again. The Imperial then goes on to explain who he is and shares some information about his past with the Mages' Guild. Bologra, unsurprisingly doesn't care and openly tells him so, Quentin responds by having an episode, where he continues to ramble about people not caring, overwhelming Bologra's senses with the sight of a multitude of spinning copies, who are all yelling at him at once. Bologra roars and swings his axe at a copy, destroying it one hit and managing to both amuse and offend Quentin as he and his copies vanish and re-appear. This time, they are scattered around the room and are firing lightning bolts at the Orc. Bologra charges over to the nearest copy and manages to kill it, Quentin responds by getting all five of his remaining copies to zap the Orsimer at once, hoping to quickly kill him. The Orc jumps down behind cover and keeps his head down, forcing the Master Wizard to send two of his copies towards the Orc and start attacking him with his lightning bolts. Quentin mocks Bologra from afar, however, he accidentally speaks as one, instead of many, revealing which one of the copies is the real Quentin. The Orc anticipates this and throws his hand axe at one before stabbing the second one with his bayonet before breaking out from behind cover and attacking the other copies, stabbing the one that he believes is the real Quentin. The 'real' Quentin is stabbed by the Orsimer's bayonet and over-dramatically dies before him, however, he gives Bologra a slight smirk before exploding into a cloud of purple vapor, like the rest of the copies before the real Master Wizard spawns behind his opponent and shoots him in the back. Bologra falls to the floor and Quentin openly mocks his gullibility as he gets ready to finish him off. He goes on to say that he could never be killed by a 'pig elf.' Bologra immediately grabs the nearest rock and hurls it at the old man's head, cracking his skull, damaging his brain and killing him outright. Bologra then returns his scorn, saying that 'death by Pig Elf' would have been less embarrassing, he then spits on the Imperial's body and leaves him to rot. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 20: Alluvion Quentin doesn't appear in this chapter but is mentioned numerous times as he is sent to dispatch Bologra, he is later mentioned by Vallina as she enters, threatning to kill Arlas with her own staff to avenge him. Personality Quentin is egotistical but also quite driven, always willing to think outside of the box to solve his problems. His pride is his biggest weakness, however, as he is a major egotist and often goes on tangents where he talks about himself non stop, even in battle as he leaves himself open to attack. He also lets out a few racial slurs, implying that he is prone to them and sees his race as superior to all others, saying that the Imperials are the true rulers of Tamriel, ironically though, he still serves Vallina, an Altmer. Appearances Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 19: Crusader's rest (Death) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 20: Alluvion (Mentioned, dies off panel) Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Imperials Category:Wizards Category:Mages Guild Category:Cultists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased